


Toaster Pastries commercial

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Commercials, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy and some of his friends star in a Toaster Pastries commercial.





	Toaster Pastries commercial

The commercial began with a catchy song, one that sounded like it could have been heard in the fifties. It seemed to have been sung by women.

"Toaster Pastries, so delicious, makes a morning fun!

Toaster Pastries, so terrific, you can't have just one!"

"That's right, kids!" a narrator said.

We then cut to Lumpy, revealing he was the narrator who had just spoken. He continued speaking.

"If you need something to make your morning a little better," Lumpy held up a box of toaster pastries, "then why don't you try one of these toaster pastries?"

A brief clip of two toaster pastries popping out of a toaster played.

"Whether you cook them in the toaster..." Lumpy said.

Another clip played, this one of someone unwrapping a pack of toaster pastries. When the camera zoomed out, it turned out to be Gumball. He removed one of the pastries and brought it to his mouth for a bite.

"...or eat them straight out of the bag," Lumpy went on.

The camera went back to Lumpy so he could finish his sentence.

"You'll fall in love with these totally tasty toaster treats. There's two of them in every packet, so you can eat both of them at once or share one with one of your friends. Not to mention, these pastries come in all sorts of different flavors!"

"Like strawberry."

A box of strawberry-flavored toaster pastries was shown. Then some footage of Yin and FruFru each taking a bite of one of the pastries, chewing, and smiling in enjoyment.

"And brown sugar cinnamon!"

A box of brown sugar cinnamon-flavored toaster pastries was shown. Then some footage of Yang and Lucretia each taking a bite of one of the pastries, chewing, and giving a thumbs up.

"And s'mores!"

A box of s'mores-flavored toaster pastries was shown. Then some footage of Dot and Lotta each taking a bite of one of the pastries, chewing and fawning over the flavor.

"And one of our most irresistible flavors, hot fudge sundae!"

A box of hot fudge sundae-flavored toaster pastries was shown. Then some footage of Audrey and Tootie each taking a bite of one of the pastries, chewing, and swallowing so they could comment on it.

"This is the awesomest thing you could ever have for breakfast!" Audrey said.

"I know, it's so yummy!" Tootie replied in agreement.

The camera went back to Lumpy.

"What's your favorite flavor? You'll never know until you start trying!"

The camera cut to Dr. Mario, who spoke.

"I'm a doctor," said Dr. Mario, "and I can safely say that despite not being one of the healthiest foods, the toaster pastry is absolutely worth eating - whether it be for breakfast, as a snack, or whatever other time you feel like it. Besides, at least you're not eating your leftover dinners or desserts for breakfast!"

He chuckled a bit. The camera returned to Lumpy.

"You heard the doctor!" said Lumpy. "So why not run down to your nearest grocery store and buy yourself some toaster pastries today? And be on the look out for some limited-time flavors that come and go, and make sure all your friends get a chance to try them. Either way, turn your morning around - with toaster pastries!"

The song from the beginning of the commercial resumed, this time sung by the characters who had tried the toaster pastries in the commercial.

"Toaster Pastries, so delightful, why not give 'em a taste?" sang Lucretia, FruFru, Yin and Yang.

"Toaster Pastries, so darn yummy, try them all today!" sang Audrey, Dot, Lotta and Tootie.

Finally, a shot of two toaster pastries with a glass of milk, a plate that had a few apple slices, and a bowl of cereal. Behind them was the box that the toaster pastries came from. Everyone - including Lumpy, Dr. Mario and Gumball - sang the final line in unison before the commercial ended.

"Toaster Pastries, part of your perfect breakfast~!"


End file.
